The Peach Creek Dance
by PartyRocking
Summary: After Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny are called out for disrupting the class, they are forced to arrange a school dance in a week! Will they be able to do it successfully? Find out! Last Chapter is now up! And please read the message at the bottom and leave your response in the reviews or PM me! I hope you loved it!
1. The Punishment

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon in the middle of May in Peach Creek. There was one more dreadful week of school left until summer vacation, and all the kids were urgent to get out. The usual gang of kids was sitting in geometry class waiting for it to be over. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were sitting in a row of chairs in the right of the classroom nearest the window. Kevin, Rolf, Naz, and Jonny were sitting in the back left corner of the room, and the Kanker sisters were sitting in the front left corner. They were all quietly working when Eddy finally broke the silence.

"How much more time do we have left?" Eddy asked.

"I'm starving." Kevin complained.

"Plank has to use the restroom!" Jonny said urgently.

"ENOUGH!" Their teacher yelled.

*BRINGGGGGGGG*

The bell rang signaling the end of school. As students poured into the hall the teacher, Ms. Campbell, told them their assignments.

"Eddy, Jonny, and Kevin!" She yelled as the three exited the classroom.

The three cringed, for they knew they were in trouble.

"We'll see you guys after school." Naz said, referring to her, Rolf, Ed, and Double D.

"See ya, losers." Lee said as she and her sisters left the room laughing.

"Boys, step into my classroom." Ms. Campbell told the three boys.

The boys turned back around, heads down, and entered the classroom. They pulled up chairs and sat down in front of Ms. Campbell's desk.

"Now boys, your behavior in my classroom today was unacceptable."

"Yes ma'am." The three groaned, expecting a detention.

"I should give you boys a detention, but there's something else I'm going to need from you." Ms. Campbell stood from her desk and looked out the window. "As you know, next week is the last week of school. And every year, on the last day of school," she turned to the boys, "we have a dance."

Eddy groaned. Kevin seemed indifferent. Jonny was too preoccupied with plank to hear what she said.

"So, as punishment, you three have to plan and carry out this dance. You have to get food, a DJ, and send out invitations. If this dance isn't a huge success I will fail you in this class and make sure you go to summer school. Any questions?"

"That's ridiculous! Three people can't do a party in a week and have school! We'd be exhausted!" Eddy argued.

"Well you better go get plenty of sleep this weekend, because this next week will be hell for you boys."

Ms. Campbell ushered the boys out of the classroom. The boys walked down the hallway without saying a word. On the way to the cul-de-sac, Kevin finally broke the silence.

"This is your fault Eddy!" Kevin said.

"Mine! I asked a logical question. If it's anyone's fault it's Jonny's!" Eddy said, defending himself.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Jonny said.

The boys continued to argue as they walked towards the cul-de-sac. They stopped in the middle of the round-about arguing until a car came and broke them up. They each walked to their respective houses and slammed the doors.

Like it? If so, leave a comment with some ideas for future chapters. The future chapters will be longer than this one. Also follow me on Twitter De_Beest and check out my newly created blog at .com. The blog will have information on the characters. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!


	2. The Junkyard

After Eddy stormed off, he slid the door to his room open and threw his school stuff on the ground. He grabbed the phone and called Double D.

"Hey Sockhead, are we still down for tonight?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Well seeing as how we do it every Friday, yes Eddy, I am ready."

"Well come on over if you want to pregame or something." Eddy said, hanging up.

Every Friday night, as a custom, the older neighborhood kids would go to the junkyard for a little get together. A few years ago, when the custom started, they would just go there to hang out and play games, like capture the flag. Now, since Eddy had connections to such things as beer and other alcohol, they would have mini parties with a bonfire and such. They would burn old wood that had been thrown out there and drink and talk. There were no hostilities. Tonight might be a little different, however.

After the phone call, Double D showed up at Eddy's house. They went to Eddy's room, and upon arrival, Eddy gave him a beer. Double D, being polite, opened the beer but did not drink. Eddy popped one himself and began drinking.

"Kevin's a huge douche! He got Jonny and I in trouble and now we have a week to prepare and end-of-the-school-year dance by Friday, or we fail math!" Eddy said, taking a long sip from his brew.

"That sucks." Double D said, sniffing the contents of the can.

"You don't say? Help me load up these coolers." Eddy said, pulling coolers and two cases of beer out from under his bed.

"Where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"He and Emma were watching movies I think." Double D said, opening the two cases.

"Are they gonna date soon? They like each other, don't they?" Eddy asked.

"Ed likes her, and she likes Ed, but they don't know that." Double D said.

"Hmm… We gotta change that, don't we?" Eddy said, pulling another case out from under his bed.

Eddy left the room to go get some ice. The sun began to fall, and the two began to fill coolers with ice and beer. They prepared 4 coolers with beer and rolled them out to the back yard. When they had lugged them all out there they struggled to heave them over the fence to the lane headed to the junkyard.

"What is up, Ed boys?" Rolf said, poking his head over the fence. He was carrying a bottle of clear liquor.

"What do you think Rolf? Help us lift this over the fence." Eddy said.

Rolf grabbed the cooler and helped them get them over. Jonny walked up after a while, carrying a bottle of Coke for a mixer.

"What's up guys? Where's Ed?" Jonny asked.

"He's coming. Let's get down to the junkyard." Eddy said.

The four walked down to the junkyard, exchanging stories, reminiscing about past events at the junkyard, and Eddy and Jonny complained about having to prepare the dance. Upon arrival, the four friends put their stuff near an old table, some junky lawn chairs, and a make shift fire pit. They went out and collected junk wood until it was dark and came back to the fire pit and made a huge fire. The fire signaled that it was time for the rest to come.

"Ahh, this is the life." Eddy said, looking at the fire, mesmerized.

The four friends sat down and waited. The cul-de-sac kids slowly began to arrive. First Derrick arrived, carrying a bag of cups. He dapped up with everyone except Rolf, who didn't know how. Next, Ashley, Nazz, and Kevin showed up in Ashley's golf cart. They opened up the back seat on the golf cart to reveal a cooler filled with various liquors, such as vodka, whiskey, and rum. Ed and Emma soon showed up, pushing and shoving each other playfully.

"What's up guys?" Ed asked, hands in his pocket.

"Just chilling." Kevin said, tossing him a beer. He pointed one towards Emma, who politely declined for a cup of Sprite and vodka.

They sat there, talking, laughing, and enjoying the fire. Derrick assembled a drum set out of trash cans and plastic containers and attempted to play it, but it kept falling apart.

"So what exactly happened today after school?" Nazz asked.

"Well, after I asked a completely justified question, Kevin piped up and said that he was hungry, which got us in trouble!" Eddy ranted.

"It's not my fault, dork! Jonny was the one who said that a wooden plank had to use the bathroom!" Kevin said, jumping out of his seat.

"Don't talk about Plank like that! You don't know him! And Eddy was the one who started all of the question asking?" Jonny said.

The three began to argue, and Eddy and Kevin got in each other's faces. Ed and Derrick had to separate them. The two sat down and didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Uhh, beer pong anyone?" Derrick asked, holding up his bag of cups.

Everyone agreed and set up the cups on the old table. Rolf, for some reason, had a ping pong ball in his pocket. They began to play and soon everybody was too drunk to remember the fight between Kevin and Eddy. Soon, the beer pong turned into shots, and everyone except for Double D, Jonny, Emma, and Ed, who has the greatest tolerance, was out of it. When it was about 3 AM, things began to dwindle. The fire was wimpy now, and everyone packed up and prepared to leave.

"I'll drive everyone in the golf cart!" Ashley said, stumbling, slurring her words, and hiccupping.

Double D easily grabbed the keys from her and put her in the front sleep. She immediately fell asleep.

"I guess I'll take everyone." Double D said.

Derrick, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz piled onto the golf cart. Double D pulled out of the junkyard and headed down the lane.

"You ok?" Ed asked Emma.

Emma blushed. "Yeah, I'm not that drunk. I'm just a little light-headed."

"GAYYYYYY!" Eddy said, nearly passed out on a lawn chair.

"Let's go home, Eddy." Ed said, slinging Eddy over his shoulder.

"I feel awesome! And I remember tonight!" Jonny said, running around like an airplane.

The four that were left headed down the lane. Ed placed Eddy in his bed and tucked him in. Jonny ran off somewhere into the dark.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Ed said to Emma.

The two walked in awkward silence until they got to Emma's house.

"Well, uh… Bye Ed!" Emma said, hugging him.

Ed accepted the hug. "See ya tomorrow. 'Ninja Zombies From Space' is on tomorrow! Be at my house tomorrow." Ed said, walking away.

"You better count on it!" Emma said, opening the door and walking in.

"Ed!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Ed said, swinging around. Double D was still in possession of the golf cart.

"You can come spend the night at my house man." Double D said.

"Cool." Ed said getting in.

"You and Emma, you guys are getting close." Double D said.

"Yeah…" Ed said.

Ed rested his head on his hand and was silent for the rest of the trip. They arrived at Double D's house, snuck in, and passed out in his room.

So, how was that? I hope you like the angle that I'm presenting here. Shoot me some ideas for the dance, because Lord knows I need it! Also, check out my blog, .com, for character ID's, a map of Peach Creek, and other things that I'll post about my stories! AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! De _Beest


	3. The First Day of Work

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh…" Eddy groaned, waking up from his slumber.

He checked the clock by his bed. It was 1:15. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and reached for some ibuprofen. He was missing the shirt he was wearing last night. He grabbed a Gatorade from underneath his bed and downed the ibuprofen and chugged the rest of the Gatorade. He grabbed his phone from his bed side table. He had pictures, messages, and missed phone calls from the 'get together' last night.

"Ahaha, the life." He said, reviewing the pictures.

He scrolled threw the messages, when he came across a group message for him, Jonny, and Kevin.

'What do these goobers want?' Eddy thought. 'Oh no!'

He lied back down in his bed in a hurry.

'I have to plan a dance.' He thought.

Eddy grabbed a shirt and some shorts from his drawer. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses for his hangover and another Gatorade. He dialed Kevin's number as he walked out of his house.

"Hey dude, meet me in the middle of the cul-de-sac." Eddy said, leaving a message.

As Eddy made it to the middle, Kevin was waiting with his bike. He had his hat pulled low over his face. Jonny walked up a little while later with Plank. Jonny was smiling, but Plank had sunglasses on.

"Plank's hungover, guys. Talk quietly." Jonny whispered.

The three boys headed toward the school as slowly as they could. Kevin and Eddy both almost threw up a few times on the way, but couldn't because their stomachs were empty. When they made it to the school, the janitor was waiting outside chuckling.

"You boys, aha, you boys look like hell!" The janitor said cackling. He had an eye patch and was missing a tooth.

Jonny laughed with the janitor, while Kevin and Eddy just mumbled. The janitor walked up to the gym door and opened it up. It was just a basketball court with bleachers.

"As you can see you have a lot to work with. Do whatever you want with it, I'll clean it. Here's a key. Have fun boys." The janitor said, leaving.

Eddy and Kevin walked over to the bleachers and lied down. Jonny awkwardly stood and looked at them.

"C'mon guys, we gotta do this or we'll fail." Jonny said.

"Meh." Kevin said.

"Tonight was too good to follow up with working." Eddy said.

"Can we at least plan it?" Jonny asked.

"You can." Kevin said.

"Guys! Quit being assholes! We have to get this done. I know that you guys are hungover but I'm not and I don't want to fail. Now get up and help me!" Jonny yelled.

Kevin and Eddy, shocked, slowly sat up and took off their sunglasses.

"Better, now what should the theme be?" Jonny asked.

Eddy and Kevin glanced at each other. "Skating." They said in unison.

"Uh, wouldn't that only relate to you guys?" Jonny asked.

"Ok then, what's your brilliant plan?" Eddy asked.

"How about an 80's theme? It'd be easy for people to dress for and 80's music is awesome." Jonny said.

"Ok, that's reasonable. We could get a band and everything!" Eddy said.

"Where could we get a band? We don't know anybody in a band." Kevin said, quickly shooting down the idea.

"Double D has some speakers. We could get him to DJ the dance." Eddy replied.

"That's perfect. I think that's enough for today. I mean, it is Saturday." Jonny said.

The boys got up to leave, but as they approached the door exiting the gym, someone walked in front of them. The mysterious person was silhouetted by the midday son. Soon, an all too familiar voice creaked out of the mouth.

"Hello, boys." Ms. Campbell said.

"Hey, Ms. Campbell." The three boys said, eyes towards the ground.

"Time for a nice, long day of work, huh?" she asked them.

"Yes, ma'am." They muttered.

"Well let's get the tables from the cafeteria, shall we?" Ms. Campbell said.

Ms. Campbell walked into the gym, refuting the boys' plan to leave. She led them to the cafeteria where there was a stack of white tables ready to be moved.

"Well boys, get to moving those tables!"

The boys went to grab the heavy tables. It took all three just to move one. It was awkward carrying them and they dropped them multiple times. Ms. Campbell sat in a chair, sipping a lemonade, watching, and laughing at whenever they dropped a table. After about an hour, the boys had moved all ten tables to the gym. They were drenched in sweat and ready to get home.

"Ok, now who's ready to leave?" Ms. Campbell asked the boys.

"Me!" Jonny said, excited.

"Well you can't!" She barked. "Now set up these tables. I'll be asleep." She said, walking away.

As soon as they couldn't hear her footsteps, Kevin kicked the stack of tables out of anger.

"God damn it! This sucks! It's all your fault Eddy!" Kevin yelled.

Eddy shoved Kevin and he tripped over the stack of tables. Kevin got back up and tackled Eddy. Kevin was about to punch Eddy in the face when Jonny came out of nowhere and tackled him off of Eddy.

"Guys! Quit fighting! It's all of our faults! Now if we don't get this done, we're going to be taking summer courses! I know you guys don't want to do that, so get your shit together!" Jonny said, breathing heavily, teeth clenched.

Eddy and Kevin looked at each other guiltily.

"I'm sorry." The rivals said, shaking hands.

"That's better. Now let's set up these tables." Jonny said.

The three got up off the ground and headed to the tables. They picked one up and set it up underneath a basketball goal. They took two more and set them up on either side of the original table. They took the rest of the tables and set them down lengthwise, creating a horseshoe.

"That looks good." Kevin said, wiping sweat from his eyebrow.

"We could put food on the sides, and then put the drinks and like, a chocolate fountain on the part underneath the goal." Eddy said, half joking.

The three laughed, and Ms. Campbell walked in.

"I heard children's laughter. Get back to work." she said.

"Oh, we set up the tables. What else is there to do?" Kevin said, sarcastically.

"Hmm, I guess there really isn't much else I was planning on you to do. You can go, I guess." Ms. Campbell said, a little defeated.

"Score!" Eddy said, bolting for the door.

"I'll see you guys Monday! You'll get one day of freedom before the dance!"

Jonny and Kevin followed right behind him. It was about 6:30 in the afternoon, and the sun was poking through the trees as it began to set. Eddy grabbed Kevin's bike and started riding around.

"Get off my bike dork!" Kevin said, laughing.

"Nope!" Eddy said, swerving around on the bike. He swerved too far and fell over.

"You ok?" Kevin and Jonny asked, running up.

"Yeah..," Eddy said, a little embarrassed.

Kevin grabbed his bike and sat down on it.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess." Kevin said, pedaling off.

"See ya, Eddy!" Jonny said, goofily.

Eddy laughed and started walking home. He wished he had his skateboard, because walking was for suckers. His phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating a text message. He took it out and it read:

'Turn around :)'

Eddy turned around and saw Ashley, skating towards him. She had Eddy's skateboard in one hand and was waving with the other. Eddy smiled and waved back.

"I thought you'd wanna skate after you worked." she said with a smile.

Eddy thought about it, and replied, "I'd love to, but I'm tired. Thanks for asking." Eddy said.

Ashley's smiling face turned into a hurt look. Eddy immediately regretted his decision.

"Well, maybe some other time, then." Ashley said, skating away. She brushed her arm across her face as she passed him.

Eddy, feeling angry, skated home as fast as he could. He kickflipped onto the sidewalk and popped his board up. He walked into his room and threw his skateboard across the room, hitting the wall.

"That was my chance." he thought, drifting to sleep.


	4. Monday

The weekend quickly passed for the boys that were working the dance. After working for most of the day on Saturday, they all went home and passed out. The rest of the cul-de-sac kids went to Ed's house for a movie marathon. When Sunday rolled around, everyone did their own thing and stayed with their families.

On Monday morning, the sky was dark and cloudy. Eddy woke up, showered, and got his school stuff ready. He grabbed his book bag and walked outside, where Double D and Ed were waiting in Double D's Impala, which was blasting some dubstep music. Eddy slid into the back seat and the Ed boys drove off.

"Guys I need help." Ed said as soon as they pulled away from Eddy's house.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Double D asked.

"Well you guys know how I like Emma? Well I want to ask her out on a date, but I'm too scared. Will you guys help me?" Ed asked, a little embarrassed.

Double D and Eddy looked at each other and grinned. They were happy that there big oaf of a friend had finally found a girl.

"Sure, Ed. We got you!" Eddy said, patting Ed's chest.

"I knew I could count on you guys!" Ed exclaimed.

The three laughed as they pulled into their schools student parking lot. They all grabbed their stuff and headed toward the building with their lockers.

"Eddy!"

Eddy looked up towards the gym, cringing. Ms. Campbell was waiting there for him with Jonny and Kevin. Eddy told his friends he'd see them in a minute and walked over to her.

"Who's ready for working again? Now get in there!" Ms. Campbell yelled.

"But what about our classes?" Jonny asked.

"You can go to those as soon as you finish today's task!" Ms. Campbell told him with a sneer.

Ms. Campbell opened up the gym door to reveal a pile of streamers, a pile of balloons, a helium tank, a disco ball, and a ladder.

"What do we do with these?" Kevin said, groggily.

"What do you think? You hang them up! Get to work!" Ms. Campbell said with an evil smile. She walked away laughing.

"This bites…" Kevin said.

"Well, let's get to work." Jonny said.

The boys walked to the pile of streamer, grabbed a latter and some tape and went to work setting up the streamers. They taped them about twenty feet up on the wall and covered the whole gym in about an hour. Next, they inflated all 75 of the balloons and tied streamer to their ends. They tied the balloons to the tables and sent some up to the ceiling. After about two hours of doing that, they still had the disco ball to put up.

"How do we do this?" Jonny asked, scratching his head.

"Uh, do we have a scissor lift?" Kevin pondered.

The three left the room, looking for Ms. Campbell.

"What are you three doing, patrolling my halls?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Jimmy." Eddy said, shifting his eyes.

The three turned around, and saw Jimmy standing with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a hall monitor's uniform, similar to what police men wore, reflective aviator sunglasses, and had a whistle in mouth.

"We're just looking for, Ms. Campbell, dweeb. Leave us alone." Kevin said, turning.

"Not so fast, Kevin. I'm going to need to see a hall pass." Jimmy remarked, tilting his sunglasses.

"We don't have any. Ms. Campbell didn't give us any." Jonny said, scratching his arm.

"Well you boys are going to have to come with me."

Jimmy led the three straight to Ms. Campbell's room. When they entered, Ms. Campbell awoke from a nap and looked around a little cluelessly. When her eyes met the three older boys', they turned into a glare.

"What are you doing outside of the gym?" Ms. Campbell barked.

"We came looking for you because we have no way to set up the disco ball." Kevin snapped.

"We'll have none of that attitude, mister! Follow me." Ms. Campbell said, standing from her chair.

She led the three boys and Jimmy to the janitor's closet. When they entered, they found him playing an online video game.

"What can I do fer ya?" the janitor asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"These boys need a scissor lift, and they need your help operating it." Ms. Campbell remarked.

The janitor sighed, removed his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right, come with me." the janitor said, standing up.

"Jimmy, go with them. I don't want them to get in any more trouble." Ms. Campbell said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Jimmy said, saluting.

The janitor led the boys behind the gym and revealed a large door on the outside. He fumbled through his keys and opened the door after a few tries with different keys. The door creaked open and revealed a scissor lift coated in cobwebs.

"She hasn't been used since '03. Don't break it." the janitor said, leaving.

"Wait, how do we…" Jonny tried to ask, but the janitor had already left.

"Get to work!" Jimmy sneered.

"Shut up, Jimmy. I got this." Kevin said, jumping onto the lift.

After pressing a few buttons, Kevin got the thing running and slowly moved it out of the giant closet. He almost ran into the wall a few times getting it back into the gym. He positioned it in the center of the gym and stopped it.

"Hand me the ball and some streamer." Kevin said.

Eddy handed Kevin what he wanted and Kevin rose up to the top of the gym. He tied a streamer to an attachment on the disco ball and strung it up on a ceiling support.

"Is it tight enough?" Jonny yelled up.

"Yeah." Kevin said without checking it.

Kevin came back down and wiped his hands on Jimmy's uniform.

"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"My bad. Let's go, we're done." Kevin said.

As they left the room, the bell rang signaling for lunch time.

"Word!" Eddy said, sprinting towards the cafeteria.

"Not so fast, Eddy!" Ms. Campbell, said grabbing his shirt as he entered the lunch room. "You have work to make up."

"Are you dead serious?" Eddy asked, less than amused.

"Of course!"

Ms. Campbell dragged Eddy back to Kevin and Jonny and brought them to her room. They had piles of books and paper on their desks.

"Now work."

The boys sat and worked, complaining about the unfairness of it. They worked until the end of the school day and Ms. Campbell dismissed them.

"Hey, let's check out what we've done, and make sure no one's messed with it." Eddy said, as they left the room.

The three headed for the gym, avoiding Jimmy and his hall monitorness. They joked as they walked into the gym, but they stopped as soon as they saw what had happened to their hard work…


	5. Oh, No

"Dude…" Kevin said

"Ahh…" Jonny said.

"Are you kidding me?" Eddy yelled.

The gym was a mess. Most of the balloons had been popped. Tables were overturned. Worst of all, a pile of glass was sitting in the middle of the gym.

"Who would do this?" Jonny asked, picking up the remains of a popped balloon.

"Wendell!" Kevin stated.

"Yeah, guys?" Wendell said, walking in with a jerky smile and his hands in his pockets.

"You ass!" Kevin said, grabbing Wendell by his shirt and pinning him to the wall. Wendell may be a few inches taller than Kevin but he shrunk down a bit.

"What I do?" Wendell said, sarcastically.

"You know exactly what you did." Jonny said.

"Shut up Jonny, no one likes you." Wendell said.

"Coming from you?" Eddy said, defending Jonny.

"Shut up. Anyway I didn't do anything to whatever y'all are doing. I've been in study hall." Wendell said, giving his alibi.

"That's believable, but how do we know you didn't leave?" Kevin said.

Before Wendell could answer, a whistle pierced through the gym.

"Unhand the hooligan, Kevin." Jimmy said, walking in. He had on a fake moustache for some reason.

"You win this time, asshole." Kevin said, shoving him against the wall before letting him go. He then walked up to Jimmy and ripped off his fake moustache. Jimmy yelped in pain.

"Stay out of our business." Kevin said, pointing the moustache at Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled out a notepad and pen from his back pocket. He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Kevin.

"An ISS! I don't have time for this." Kevin complained.

"We need him for working, Jimmy!" Jonny remarked.

"Don't be a dweeb!" Eddy said.

Jimmy scribbled two more ISS's and handed it to the two of them.

"I've had enough of your crap. Now take these like men and leave me to my work. Have a good day." Jimmy said, leaving.

As soon as Jimmy had left, Wendell said, "Sucks for you guys. Have fun with the mess." He smiled after saying that.

Wendell left and passed Ms. Campbell as he walked out the door, he hurried past her and sprinted down the hall.

"What happened here?" Ms. Campbell remarked, mouth gaping.

"Wendell came in here while we were working and trashed it all!" Eddy said, pointing the way he ran.

"Can you prove that he did it?" Ms. Campbell asked, hands on her hips.

"No, but we know he did it!" Eddy said.

"There's no evidence that he did it. You boys are just going to have to redo it all." Ms. Campbell said, leaving.

Eddy walked over to one of the few tables that was still standing and flipped it over with a scream.

"Eddy! Do you want another…" Jimmy began.

"Shut up Jimmy! You've done nothing but be a pain in the ass the whole time we've been working! Don't expect me to be at this ISS!" Eddy said, crumpling his sheet of paper and throwing it in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy stared at Eddy, tears welling in his eyes.

"Jimmy, I'm…" Eddy started.

Jimmy ran out of the gym, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"You don't think that was a little too harsh, Eddy?" Kevin said.

"I, I just, umm… I snapped! I don't want to do any of this stuff! We should have locked the gym when we left." Eddy said, slumping down on the bleachers, upset over his reaction towards Jimmy.

"Listen, Eddy. We all know the tensions are high between us and a lot of other people right now, but we just have to push through it. Let's clean up a little." Jonny said, comforting Eddy and holding out his hand to help him up.

Eddy looked up, smiled, grabbed his hand, and stood up.

"You in, Kevin?" Jonny asked.

Kevin smirked. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Let's do this, boys!"

For the rest of the afternoon the three boys cleaned as hard as they could. The janitor came in after an hour and helped them. They set the tables back up and blew up all the balloons they had left, which wasn't much. They swept up the glass and popped balloons and disposed of it in Wendell's locker, with the help of the janitor to pick the lock. They set most of the streamer back up, and got rid of what they couldn't use.

"Thanks, Mr…" Jimmy said.

"Just call me Mr. Janitor." the janitor said, tipping his hat. He left after that.

"Ok… What time is it?" Kevin asked.

"Uh… Oh wow it's 8:30! I missed dinner!" Eddy said.

"Ehh… Oh well. I'll drive you guys home." Kevin said.

The three left the gym out of the back and headed for Kevin's car. They got in, music blasting, and pulled off. They dropped Jonny off first, and headed to Eddy's house. When they pulled up to the sidewalk outside of his house, Kevin stopped Eddy.

"Eddy, I know in the past, we haven't been very friendly with each other. I hope we can put all those times behind us." Kevin said.

"I was thinking the same." Eddy said.

The two shook hands, dapped up, and Eddy got out of the car. Kevin backed up, and pulled into his driveway.

The dance is coming up! Leave in the comments what songs you'd like it to have. I have a few in mind, but I need your help! Thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter! I haven't been able to write.


	6. Friday

The next three days passed in similar fashion as Monday. Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny continued working on the gym and really made it look like an 80s type disco. They set up a DJ booth and, with the help of Double D, hooked it up to speakers located throughout the gym. A dance floor with a wide variety of colors was installed in front of the booth and the colors changed while music played. It is now Friday morning, and the boys were now stuck in the gym trying to think of music to use for the party.

"Well we obviously need to play the hits of today, but what were popular songs in the 80s?" Jonny said.

Kevin and Eddy stared at Jonny.

"You really expect us to know that?" Kevin asked.

"What are some other ideas that you have?" Jonny asked.

"The janitor could help us. He's, like, 50." Eddy suggested.

The boys got up from the bleachers and headed for the janitor's office/school's storage area/radiator room. They opened the door and descended into the janitor's domain. The janitor was playing the online game again, and there were cans of soda and empty bags of cheese puffs littered around the room.

"This is a little dirty for, you know, a janitor." Eddy said.

"Eh? Oh it's you boys. What can I help you with?" the janitor asked.

"What can you tell us about 80's music?" Jonny asked.

"Ah the 80s. Good times, good times…" the janitor said, reminiscing.

"Right… So can you tell us some great party songs from the 80s?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah, hold on. There's…" the janitor began.

For the next ten minutes the janitor named off a bunch of 80s party songs. Kids in America, Working For The Weekend, Brass Monkey, Super Freak, Fight For Your Right, the list keeps going.

"So, anymore?" Eddy asked.

"Probably, but that's all I can think of right now." the janitor said.

"Thank you, sir!" Jonny said, as the trio left.

They walked the hallways on the way to the gym. The walls were covered with posters advertising the dance. They had someone dressed in the usual 80s dance garb; bell bottom pants, a fluffy shirt, an afro, and pumps.

"Tonight has to go awesomely. I don't want to be stuck in summer school!" Eddy said.

"You know that's right, man. There isn't anyone who's gonna stop my summer." Kevin said.

They rounded the gym and walked to the DJ booth, where a computer was set up. They opened up their music player and began adding the songs that the janitor had given to them. When that had finished, the three looked at each other and smiled.

"That's it boys! Everything's ready for tonight!" Jonny said.

The three looked around at their handiwork. The dance floor, the DJ booth, the tables, the streamers, the empty bowls…

The empty bowls.

"We forgot to get refreshments!" Eddy said, grabbing his head in despair.

"Are we really that stupid?" Kevin asked.

"There's no way we can get food and punch, get it all in the bowls, and get ready for the dance by 6:30 tonight." Jonny said.

"We could always, you know, leave school." Eddy suggested.

"No!" Jonny said.

Kevin and Eddy stared at Jonny peculiarly.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"We could get worse than sent to summer school if we leave! We could get expelled!  
Jonny cried.

"What's this about expulsion?" Ms. Campbell asked, sauntering in.

"Err, nothing. Just talking about how we wish that Wendell would get expelled, heh." Eddy covered.

"That sounds extremely suspicious, and I'd suspend you for that comment, but it's the last day, there's no point. How's preparation coming?" Ms. Campbell asked.

"Oh, fine, fantastic, couldn't be better, we're not missing anything… Why do you ask?" Jonny said, on the verge of breaking down.

"Uh, ok. Well I'll be in my room if you need anything boys. I'm proud that you boys were able to do this." Ms. Campbell said with a slight smile on her face.

As soon as they were sure that Ms. Campbell had left, they all looked at each other in despair.

"We are going to die!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Jonny, we have to leave! There's no other way!" Kevin said.

Jonny sat down and thought for a while.

"You can stay here if you want to." Eddy said.

"And leave you guys to get expelled?" Jonny asked.

"Don't worry about us, Jonny. We get in trouble all the time. You stay here and keep our cover. We'll be back in 2 to 3 hours. Stay here." Kevin said.

Jonny sat in silence. Eventually he shook his head. "Okay, let's do that."

The three waited until the bell between classes rung. When it rang, Eddy and Kevin darted for Kevin's car.

Jonny stood up, walked to the doors, and locked them.

Sorry for such a late chapter! The next chapter will be longer and filled with suspense! Keep reading!


	7. ESR

I probably could have merged this chapter with the last one… Oh well. Enjoy!

After Jonny had locked the doors, Kevin and Eddy stealthily made it to Kevin's car. They turned down the music and jumped the curb, headed for town.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Eddy asked, looking back at the school.

"Let's hope not. And let's hope that no one gets really nosy and starts checking out the gym before tonight." Kevin said, adjusting his mirrors.

Kevin made sure he was going the speed limit the whole time. He and Eddy looked around making sure that no cops would see them. After a 30 minute drive, they finally made it to the grocery store.

"This place is ridiculously out of the way." Eddy said, getting out of the car.

Meanwhile, back at the gym, Jonny was hiding under the bleachers so he could try to hide from anyone who knocked on the locked door. Eventually someone did, and that someone was Ms. Campbell.

"Boys? Why is this door locked? You should be at lunch." she said, rattling the handle.

"Uhh, no one's allowed in until tonight!" Jonny yelled, thinking fast.

"Oh, I see. A surprise!" Well, I still have to see it before tonight. I'll be back when school ends." Ms. Campbell said, her footsteps leaving.

'When school ends, it's the middle of lunch now… That's two more hours!' Jonny thought, 'They better hurry!'

Back at the grocery store, Eddy and Kevin were tearing through the aisles, looking for soda, punch mix, cheese puffs, various assortments of chips, and cookies. They had all these items in their arms, and some were falling out.

The cashier, an old woman, slowly rung them off. She had a pleasant smile on her face while doing this, and only moved her arm. Kevin and Eddy watched and waited helplessly as she did this.

"That'll be 63 dollars and 57 cents, boys." the cashier said shakily.

"I only have 12 dollars." Eddy said.

"I have a credit card. Who only carries 12 dollars?" Kevin asked.

"Who buys the stuff we use for our Friday nights?" Eddy asked.

"You should charge for those. And I'll just use the credit card my dad gave me for emergencies. Thank you, ma'am." Kevin said, tipping his hat.

The two ran out to the car and put the bags in the back seat.

"That took 45 minutes?" Eddy asked.

"Well it would have been 40, but you had to get the Double Stuf Oreos." Kevin said.

"Hey! Regular Oreos have a terrible cookie to crème ratio! You have to get Double Stuf or else there's just too much cookie, and not enough crème." Eddy said.

"Know that I think of it, that's retarded." Kevin said.

After driving in silence, Kevin realized something.

"We forgot ice."

"Damn. There's probably going to be a gas station or something on the way back to school." Eddy said.

After about 15 minutes of driving, and no gas station, Kevin turned around. He was angry.

"What are the odds?" Eddy asked.

They drove the 15 minutes back to the grocery store, and Kevin made Eddy go in to buy the ice. After 10 minutes, Eddy finally came back with the ice, a soda, and a bar of chocolate.

"What the hell took so long? We have 25 minutes to get back." Kevin said, putting the car in drive.

"Well the woman took forever, and they didn't have my favorite candy bar in one of the boxes by the checkout so I had to go to the back of the store to find a bag. You want one?" Eddy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin said grabbing one. He crushed it and threw it back in Eddy's face.

"Dick…" Eddy said.

The two pulled out of the parking lot and headed for school.

Back at school, Jonny had created a makeshift wall out of left over tables. He had a glass bowl on his head and was facing the gym door. School ends in 3, 2, 1…

The bell rang. 30 seconds later, Ms. Campbell rattled the door again.

"Come on boys. I have to approve it." Ms. Campbell said.

Jonny didn't say a word. He just sat behind the tables and trembled.

"Jonny? Kevin? Eddy? I'll go get the janitor." Ms. Campbell said.

'Balls!' Jonny worried.

5 minutes away, Eddy and Kevin were driving down the road.

"Come on dude, school just ended. Speed up." Eddy said.

"Whatever."

Kevin checked around, and stepped on the gas a little. They pulled up to the school and parked the car outside the gym. Jonny was still inside, and the janitor was fumbling with the keys.

"Nope, nah, not this one, here we go! Wait that's not it." Jonny could hear the janitor say.

"Uhh, give them to me." Ms. Campbell said.

Kevin and Eddy grabbed the bags from the car and tried to open the door.

"The key is in the car!" Eddy said.

Kevin dropped what he had and jumped back into the car. He grabbed the key to the gym and unlocked it.

"Forget the bags, just get in here!" Jonny whisper yelled.

The two ran in and helped Jonny picked up his table wall. As they finally got the last one up, Ms. Campbell opened the door and the three leaned against the last one.

"Sup, Ms. Campbell?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, hi. So everything's alright here?" she asked.\

"Yeah." Eddy said.

"Couldn't be better." Jonny said.

"Why is there a bowl on his head?" the janitor asked.

"Uhh, we were just, messing around. Cracking jokes." Kevin said.

"Good fun!" Jonny added.

"Right… Well you boys did an excellent job. Rodney will clean this up for you afterwards." Ms. Campbell said.

"Rodney?" Eddy asked.

"The janitor?" Ms. Campbell remarked, pointing to him.

"Students aren't supposed to know our first names, Samantha!" Rodney returned.

Ms. Campbell glared at Rodney. The two left arguing.

"Holy tits, guys… How did we manage that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, but it was extremely sexy." Eddy said.

The three grabbed the bags from outside and filled the bowls with them. They put punch in the one on Jonny's head.

"Do you have dandruff?" Eddy asked.

"No…" Jonny said, pointing out his near baldness.

"Just making sure."

When they had finished, they all left. It was about four o'clock now, and they all headed home to get ready for the party.


	8. Let's Make This Interesting

To All My Loving Readers,

I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated this story in close to two and a half months. It's been summer! But as school is nearing, and projects need to be completed, I have restarted making new chapters in order to procrastinate to the fullest. Thank you and I'm sorry for the wait!

Mark, AKA PartyRocking

"That was extremely horrifying!" Kevin said, emphasizing extremely. The three were walking to Kevin's car. The parking lot was empty because everyone had left to get ready for the dance.

"You said it, Kevin. I'm just glad you guys made it back in time." Jonny said.

Kevin pressed a button on his key chain to unlock the car. They threw their bookbags into the back seat and got in the car.

"What took so long, anyway?" Jonny asked.

"We forgot the ice." Eddy said.

Kevin glared at Eddy as he started the car.

"Ok, I forgot the ice. But the important thing is that we got all the food, and that we're all ready for this party." Eddy said.

"You're right. Everyone's got costumes?" Jonny asked.

Kevin and Eddy nodded.

"Eddy, you got 'punch enhancers'?" Jonny asked, air quoting.

"Punch enhancers? No, but I do have vodka to spike the punch bowls." Eddy said.

"Nice." Kevin said, high fiving Eddy.

"That's what a punch enhancer is…" Jonny said.

"What? Can't hear you Jonny." Eddy said, turning up the music.

"Never mind."

Kevin pulled up in front of Jonny's house. Jonny grabbed his back pack and came back to the door.

"What time are you picking me up?" Jonny practically yelled over the music.

"Six thirty, two by four. Don't make me wait!" Kevin said, pulling away.

Jonny smiled to himself. "Those guys…"

Next, Kevin sped around to Eddy's house.

"All right, dork. Remember, 6:30 sharp." Kevin said.

"Yeah man. Hey, sorry about all the mishaps today. Hope we can forget about those." Eddy said.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. It was as much your fault as it was mine." Kevin said.

"Cool! See ya in a few." Eddy said.

Two hours later, the three were dressed and ready for the dance. Kevin swung by Jonny's house first, and then Eddy's.

"Why does Jonny get the front seat?" Eddy asked?

"I needed a change of environment." Kevin said.

Kevin was dressed as an 80s skater punk. Jonny had on a white suit with a huge brown wig. Eddy was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with his hair slicked back.

"So Eddy… How's the weather back there?" Jonny asked, laughing.

"Shut up, Jonny." Eddy retorted, snatching his wig.

"You got the good stuff, Eddy?" Kevin asked, looking in his rear view mirror.

"Hell yeah!" Eddy said, pulling a bottle of vodka out of his jacket.

"Oh shit! The good stuff!" Kevin said.

"I have no say in this conversation, but if it makes tonight extremely awesome, I'm stoked!" Jonny said.

"That was really long, but ok!" Eddy said.

The three laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot. They looked at the gym, where they saw the janitor and Ms. Campbell waiting for them.

"Shit, they weren't supposed to come for another 15 minutes!" Eddy said, hiding the bottle.

"Here, pour the vodka into these." Kevin said, opening up his glove compartment. A few flasks poured and a funnel fell out.

"You have quite the collection." Jonny remarked, handing Eddy two flasks.

"It takes the edge off." Kevin said back.

Eddy positioned the funnel in the flask and started to pour. Right now, Kevin was stalling and driving in circles in the parking lot. The janitor and Ms. Campbell watched in confusion. Once Eddy finished, Kevin parked the car in the middle of the lot. They got out and walked toward the gym.

"What was that all about?" the janitor asked.

"Well, you see, Rodney…" Kevin started.

"That's Mr. Janitor to you, son." the janitor said.

"You see, Mr. Janitor, if we parked too close, that would create less parking for the students that will arrive soon enough. And if we parked too far, we would have gotten all sweaty and disgusting, which would make us, the hosts look terrible. So we decided to park in the middle." Kevin lied.

"That took you boys five minutes to decide?" the janitor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin slyly remarked.

"These young'uns these days, I'll tell ya." the janitor said.

"Come along, boys! And Rodney." Ms. Campbell said, turning to the gym.

"That's Mr…" the janitor began.

"Come along!" Ms. Campbell snapped.

The janitor grumbled as he followed Ms. Campbell. The boys stayed a little further behind to discuss the alcohol situation.

"What are we gonna do?" Eddy whispered.

"Any plans, Jonny?" Kevin whispered.

Jonny thought for a second, and then shook his head.

"Follow my lead. You'll know when your chance is." Jonny said.

"Boys! Hurry up!" Ms. Campbell yelled.

The three picked up their pace and walked into the gym. It looked beautiful inside. Well, as beautiful as a high school 80s themed dance could get. The dance floor was perfect, and all the food was in the most aesthetic place. There's more involved in dance planning than you thought.

"Ok, get ready." Jonny said, walking over to the far side of the gym.

Kevin and Eddy stood ready by the punch bowls.

"Uh, Mr. Janitor? Could you bring me a really tall ladder?" Jonny called.

"What for?" the janitor called back.

"I need to fix some streamer." Jonny turned back at Eddy and winked.

The janitor came walked over with a comically tall ladder. When he set it up, it reached the ceiling. Jonny climbed up the ceiling, glanced at Eddy, and thrust his head into the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" the janitor yelled up at Jonny.

"Now, Eddy, go!" Kevin whispered.

Eddy turned his back to the commotion and poured half of one of the flasks into the punch bowl. As he did this, the janitor was making his way up the ladder. Eddy moved on to the next one and filled it.

WHAM!

Eddy almost launched the flask across the room. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Jonny had kicked the ladder, and the janitor, off the wall.

"Jonny, are you crazy?" Ms. Campbell shouted.

"Help me!" Jonny yelled.

Eddy moved on to the next punch bowl and poured half of the last flask in it. He looked around and couldn't find the last one. He looked over to Kevin and mouthed 'Where's the last bowl?' Kevin pointed toward Ms. Campbell. It was right behind her. Eddy walked back over to Kevin.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know!" Kevin said.

The two thought for a second, and then Eddy's face lit up and he walked over to Ms. Campbell.

"What are you doing? Ah, forget it." Kevin said, checking his watch. Double D was going to be there in 5 minutes to start the music.

Eddy, who was right behind Ms. Campbell, tapped her shoulder. The janitor was trying to yank Jonny out of the ceiling.

"Eddy! You scared me, what do you want?" Ms. Campbell half yelled.

"I was just going to tell you, if you hold the ladder, it might not fall again." Eddy said.

"Good idea, Eddy." Ms. Campbell said.

Ms. Campbell walked over to the ladder and held it. Eddy untwisted the flask cap behind his back and slowly poured it into the punch. It looked like he was holding his arms behind his back. As soon as it was done pouring, Ms. Campbell turned around.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" Ms. Campbell asked.

"Oh, uh, lemme help you with that." Eddy said. He dropped the flask into the punch.

"Ok, hold the ladder. I need a drink." Ms. Campbell said.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…' Eddy thought.

Ms. Campbell took a cup and dipped it into the punch. She took a sip a cringed a little.

"What sort of punch is this?" Ms. Campbell asked.

"Uh, fruit punch! It tastes weird because of the school water. It's awful." Eddy tried to cover.

Ms. Cambbell stared at Eddy for a while.

"Ok." she said, kinda swaying away.

"Phew that was close." Eddy said.

Eddy looked up and saw the janitor climbing down the ladder with Jonny slung over his shoulder. Eddy stepped out of the way so they could get off the ladder.

"Jonny, what the hell was that?" Eddy said.

"I slipped." Jonny said, slapping Eddy's shoulder.

"Double D's here!" Kevin yelled from across the gym.

Eddy and Jonny ran over to Kevin and they opened the door for Double D. Double D was carrying a computer bag and a huge notebook.

"What's with the binder, nerd?" Eddy asked.

"It's the song list for tonight. It has every 80s song in here." Double D said.

"Just play normal music and this list." Kevin said, pulling out a balled up piece of paper and handing it to Double D.

"Fine. Today's pop music sucks, though." Double D said.

"Yep." Jonny said.

"Agreed." Kevin said.

While Double D set his computer up at the DJ booth, the three boys waited anxiously.

"There's no one here. We have five minutes until it starts, and not even the losers who show up early are here." Kevin said.

"Wouldn't we be considered losers since we're here early?" Jonny asked.

"We had to be here early." Kevin said.

"Does that mean we have to be losers?" Eddy said, like a smart ass.

"Shut up, yo." Kevin said.

Ten more minutes passed and no one had showed up. Double D was already playing party music.

"That's it! This is a bust. We're going to summer school." Kevin said, defeatedly.

"Don't think that just yet." Eddy said, standing up. Lights flashed across his face from outside.

The three stood up and walked to the glass doors to get a better look.

"Dude!" Kevin yelled.

Outside, lines of cars were pulling in. People were dressed in their 80s clothes and ready to go. They could see Ed, Nazz, Derrick, Rolf, Ashley, and Emma in their golf cart whizzing around. Nazz, Ashley, Derrick and Rolf were obviously a little under the influence of something.

"Broski's…" Eddy said.

Jonny and Kevin looked towards Eddy with slight grins.

"Let's get weird!" Eddy yelled.

The three boys cheered and had a mini mosh pit going on for a second, as people began to pour into the gym.

THE PARTY HAS BEGUN.


	9. The Dance!

Music was bumping as partygoers steadily poured in. Everyone was dressed in 80s clothing and looked like they were having a fun time. Everyone was crowded around the punch bowls waiting for drinks. Ms. Campbell made about 6 trips to the punch bowls, and she was feeling silly. After everyone had had about three glasses of punch, Double D turned on the microphone.

"How's everyone feeling?" Double D asked.

The crowd gave a roar of yells and clapping.

"I'll take that as a pretty good! Well I know how much you guys want to party, but before that happens, could Eddy, Kevin and Jonny please come to the DJ booth?" Double D said, shining the spotlight on the three.

The crowd started to cheer and clap as the three walked up to the stage. The three looked out over the crowd and waved and smiled.

"Know, do any of you have anything to say?" Double D asked.

Jonny grabbed the mic before the other two.

"Are you ready to party!?" Jonny yelled into the mic.

The crowd roared with approval.

"Double D, drop that shit!" Jonny yelled.

Double D grabbed the mic back and began to play Brass Monkey by the Beastie Boys.

The crowd yelled and gathered in front of the DJ booth, jumping up and down. Some braver souls began to grind.

"Dude!" Eddy yelled to Kevin, who was grinding with Nazz.

"This party is off the hook man!" Kevin said, while Nazz caressed his face.

There were probably close to 200 people jumping up and down and dancing. The place was literally shaking. Gold chains, scarves, and balloons were being thrown around nonstop. Jonny had somehow gotten his hands on a goblet and was crowd surfing with Kanye glasses on. But, deep in the shadows, someone, or something, was lurking. The figure made its way towards the wall, pulled out a shining object, and began to cut the wire connecting the DJ booth to the amplifiers. As soon as the figure had made a clean cut, the music stopped, and so did everyone's dancing. Boos began and food was thrown at Double D.

"Please everybody, settle down! I'll get this fixed!" Double D yelled.

"What's going on, Sockhead?" Eddy asked, running up with Kevin and Jonny.

Double D checked all the wiring, and when he came across the severed wire, he held it up to the three boys.

"Someone has tampered with my delicate system!" Double D almost cried.

"Hey, calm down buddy. Where can we get another one of those?" Jonny asked.

"I think there's one in the computer lab, but the school's locked at this point. I'm sorry boys, but it seems like the party can't go on." Double D said.

"Hey guys, what's the problem?" Derrick said, walking up to the four.

Kevin stood up and placed his hand on Derrick's shoulder.

"Someone's been messing with us. There's no way we can keep this party going without music. I'm about to call it off." Kevin said.

"Hey, hey don't do that! I have a plan." Derrick said.

Derrick walked toward the corner of the gym. There, the janitor and Ms. Campbell had passed out. The janitor was just asleep, but it was the punch that had knocked out Ms. Campbell. Derrick snuck behind the janitor and pulled out a knife. He sliced the belt loop that his keys were hooked to and took his keys.

"What are those for?" Eddy asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Derrick said, nonchalantly.

They again followed Derrick to another corner of the gym, next to the stage. There were two doors, and he opened them to reveal two guitars, a drum set, a bass guitar, and a microphone with a stand. There were also cables to hook them up to the amplifiers.

"You want to play?" Double D asked.

"Yep. I know some people who can play." Derrick said.

"Why can't we just use the cords you're about to plug into the instruments for Double D's computer?" Kevin asked.

Double D checked the cables.

"These wouldn't fit inside my computer." Double D declared.

Kevin and Eddy pondered for a moment.

"You think you can keep this party going?" Eddy asked.

"Sure can." Derrick said.

"How about this. While you're playing, the four of us go to the computer lab for a cable to hook it back up to Double D's computer." Kevin said.

"Fair enough." Derrick said.

"You're a man of few words Derrick." Jonny said.

Derrick shrugged.

"Right. Well get that done. We won't be gone for more than five minutes." Eddy said.

"On it." Derrick said.

Eddy, Kevin, Jonny and Double D left the gym as Derrick gathered people he knew could play guitar, bass, and sing.

The four looking for the cable started down the hallway toward the computer lab. Little did they know that following behind them was the same dark figure that had cut the wiring.

Back in the gym, Derrick had set up the drum set in record time and gathered up a band. Derrick was at the drums, Rolf was at the bass, Ed was a backup guitarist, and Derrick's friend Dylan was at the mic and lead guitarist.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" Dylan asked the crowd.

Boos roared up, for people were angered that the music had stopped for five minutes.

"Well I hope we can change that. Who's heard of a song called 'Friday'?" Dylan asked.

Some of the crowd cheered in approval, others groaned but clapped.

"Ok, well here's a sweet cover for you guys!" Dylan said.

They began playing a pop punkish version of the song. Some people started to sway back and forth and dance a little bit. When they got to the chorus some people started to jump and bounce around, but then Dylan started to scream the 'Partying, partying!' part.

Everyone stopped dancing.

"Too much?" Dylan asked.

"Keep playing!" the crowd yelled to Dylan.

Dylan restarted the singing and the crowd formed a mosh pit.

Meanwhile the four boys in charge of getting the new cord were just arriving at the computer lab.

"Shit…" Eddy said, thumbing through the keys.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know what key it is!" Eddy said.

"Give me that. I've been in and out of here enough to know." Jonny said.

Jonny grabbed a silver key and unlocked the door.

"Oh, I'm Jonny and I know what key to use to unlock the door!" Eddy said.

"Shut up dude. Keep the door open, we don't want to get locked in here." Jonny said.

Eddy stood with his foot in the door while the other three looked around for a cord. After about a minute, Eddy thought he heard footsteps outside. He turned to look, but saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere, someone forcefully stepped on Eddy's foot.

"Yeow!" Eddy shrieked, jumping up and down, grabbing his foot.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Save the door!" Jonny yelled.

Jonny dove to keep the door open, but it didn't help. The door closed and locked, and sadly the only way to get out was for someone to do it from the outside.

"Eddy, what the hell, man?" Jonny said.

"Someone stepped on my foot!" Eddy said, still in pain.

Jonny looked out of the window to see if he could find the culprit. Then, suddenly, Wendell appeared!

"Wendell, you bastard!" Jonny yelled, smacking the window on the door.

Wendell flicked them off, and ran away laughing.

"Well, we're boned." Kevin said.

Jonny looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He looked up, down, left, right, upside down, until finally his eyes met an air duct.

"We're not boned yet. Someone hoist me up to that air duct." Jonny said.

Kevin and Eddy grabbed Jonny's feet and lifted him up to the air duct.

"I'm going to try to find a way out of this and back here. I will be back." Jonny said.

After they lifted Jonny up into the air duct and couldn't hear him crawling anymore, Eddy said "We're so boned."

"Agreed." Kevin and Double D said.

Jonny however, did not think they were boned. He crawled, and he crawled, until he came across a vent.

"Victory, thy name is Jonny!" Jonny yelled busting open the vent.

After Jonny broke open the vent, he fell outside into the bushes behind the school.

"Damn it." Jonny said, climbing back into the vent, not realizing he could have just as easily walked around to the gym.

Jonny continued to crawl, and crawl, until he came across another vent, this time it was below him. He looked down and saw that it was a bathroom.

"Finally!" Jonny said, breaking the vent and dropping down into the bathroom.

What came next scared the shit out of Jonny, almost literally. He had dropped down into the girls' bathroom, and they shrieked in terror as he dropped in.

"Oh, shit! My bad!" Jonny said, running out of the bathroom.

As he entered the hallway, Jonny looked left, Jonny looked right, and darted down the hallway toward the computer lab. When he made it there, he found Eddy and Kevin trying to lift Double D into the vent now.

"Guys! Guys! I made it!" Jonny said.

"Jonny! We can always trust on you!" Eddy said.

"Hmph." Double D snorted.

Back in the gym, Derrick was running out of ideas for songs to play.

"Those are all the songs I know how to play!" Dylan said to Derrick.

"I'm at a loss of what to play, too! Do y'all know any songs?" Derrick asked.

Ed and Rolf shook their heads. Ed was drenched in sweat because when he rocks, he goes hard. Rolf was giving him the stink eye for smelling so bad.

"Oh god, hurry up Eddy. For now, just jam. Rolf, you start at the bass. Then I'll come in with the drums and you two just fill in, ok? No singing!" Derrick said.

They went to their instruments, and Rolf just started to repeat random cords. Derrick began to play the drums a little haphazardly. It sounded pretty terrible.

'Hurry up, guys.' Derrick thought to himself.

The four guys were running down the hall as fast as they could. Double D had the cord in his hand. They turned a corner, but then Eddy slipped!

"Go on… Without me!" Eddy yelled.

"Get up, dork!" Kevin yelled, still running.

"I was just trying to make it a little more dramatic…" Eddy said.

They burst into the gym, just as the boos from the crowd were getting loud at the attempted jam session.

"Thank the lord! Hurry up guys!" Derrick said as they ran up to the DJ booth.

Double D unhooked all the instruments cords, stopping Ed's jamming, who was jamming pretty hard. Ed continued to play, or at least try to play. Double D plugged the cord into the amplifier.

"Good music, shall return!" Double D yelled.

"Then go!" Kevin said.

Double D got back into the DJ booth and typed something on his computer.

"I think you guys should know this song from a certain movie." Double D said into the microphone.

Double D began to play the Steve Aoki remix of 'Pursuit of Happiness'.

"Oh shit!" someone yelled in the crowd.

A circle formed around someone dancing, and others still jumped up and down and grinded and such. But in the background the same fiendish figure made its way towards the amplifier when, suddenly…

"I got you now, boy!" the janitor said, grabbing Wendell by the arm.

"Let go of me! I wasn't doing anything!" Wendell said.

Just as he said that, a pair of scissors dropped out of his hoodie pocket.

"Uh huh? Get out of here." the janitor said, picking up Wendell.

The crowd cheered as they saw Wendell being carried out. The janitor threw him out of the gym. Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny came to see what was going on.

"You'll hear from my lawyers!" Wendell yelled.

"I'd really like to see what kind of lawyer represents white trash like you!" the janitor yelled back.

Wendell sneered at the four and ran away.

"Thank you there, Mr. Janitor." Jonny said.

"Eh, call me Rodney." Rodney, the janitor, said.

"Alright! Let's get back to this party!" Kevin said.

The three practically ran back into the gym with Rodney in tow. They jumped into the crowd and got a little crazier. They had more punch and stopped worrying about any problems happening. For three more hours the gym was full of semi intoxicated high school students jumping up and down and dancing. Eddy and Ashley danced together, and Eddy even began to kiss her neck. Ed and Emma awkwardly danced together, and Kevin and Nazz danced. Double D took the DJing seriously and made it seem like he was doing something other than pressing play on a laptop. When those three hours were gone, everyone began to head home. Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny, all drenched in sweat and having pulled off some layers, began to clean up.

"Hey, you guys need help?" Derrick asked.

The three boys turned around and saw Ed, Nazz, Rolf, Ashley, Emma, Double D and Derrick standing there with brooms and mops. They smiled and gave hugs all around. Eddy and Ashley started to clean together, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf cleaned together. Ed, Emma, and Double D cleaned together, and Jonny and Derrick began to eat a lot of the leftover food.

"So Eddy." Ashley said, breaking the silence between them.

"What's up?" Eddy said, not looking up at her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ashley asked him.

Eddy, a little embarrassed, looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. Especially after Wendell got kicked out."

Ashley laughed, recollecting the event.

"That was hilarious. He's such a dick." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Eddy said laughing.

After about another minute or so of silence, Eddy cleared his throat.

"So, you know, if you ever wanna skate, just, text me or something." Eddy said, a little nervously.

Ashley smiled. "I'd really like that."

"Oooooohhh!" Derrick yelled at the two.

"Shut up, Derrick!" Eddy yelled, throwing a sponge at him.

Ashley laughed at him for doing that.

The group continued to clean, and when they were done began to lock up the gym.

"Wait! What about Ms. Campbell?" Jonny asked.

Kevin looked at her, pondering whether to lock the door or not.

"The door opens from the inside." Kevin said, locking the door.

They all laughed, heading to their respective vehicles. Jonny, Eddy, and Kevin walked to the car, talking about how awesome the night was.

"God, Nazz is so dirty, man! I thought she was about to give me a handy!" Kevin said.

"Well, I finally got to know Ashley a little bit!" Eddy said.

The two looked at Jonny, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing about, melonhead?" Kevin asked.

"At one point, I had three girls on me man! It was the greatest thing ever!" Jonny said, running around the parking lot.

Kevin and Eddy laughed at their excited friend as he performed somersaults in the parking lot. They paused for a second as they saw something fall out of their friend's pocket.

"Jonny you dropped something!" Eddy said, picking it up.

"What is it? I didn't have anything in my pocket." Jonny said curiously.

"Oh, shit…" Kevin said in amazement.

Jonny laughed goofily, "You boys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah! Let's smoke this shit!" Eddy said.

The three called their mothers and told them they were going to spend the night at someone else's house. They then went to the playground, Kevin grabbed some rolling papers and a lighter, and they sparked up some dank weed.

"Where did you get this Jonny?" Eddy asked, holding in the smoke.

"I guess someone dropped it in my pocket." Jonny said, looking at the stars.

"Is that, blueberry?" Kevin asked, smacking his lips.

"It's called Papa Smurf." Eddy said, before violently coughing.

They all sat there and stargazed for hours. They all realized that through the extremely shitty situation of being forced to create a dance, they had made some new friends. They would cherish these times forever. And they also realized that there was a lot more in store for them in the future.

After about an hour, they got into Kevin's car and drove to his house. Slowly of course.

**Well I hope the readers liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Again, sorry for my mini hiatus, and leave me feedback if you want to see a series created! Keep it real!**

**-Mark, AKA PartyRocking**


End file.
